The Truth Between Brothers
by Trinity Le Faye
Summary: Michael Corvinus & Gabriel Corvinus sons to Gen. Marius are serprated from birth into two differnt worlds. One will grow up to vanquish evil. The other will embrace the evil within himself. Both will love, and in turn remember who they are.
1. Prologue One: Another Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Prologue 1-Another Son

**_Rome, 1421 _**

A woman's screams were heard throughout the hall. She was giving birth to her son. She screamed louder and louder until another yell was heard. The chambermaid rushed out to tell the general the greatest of news; of his son; Michael. His wife was still screaming. _Oh God it cannot be _he thought. The chambermaid was rushed back into the room by the midwife. He was frightened for his wife and his next child to be... There was silence. His ears heard nothing now. Not his wife's screams nor a baby's weep. The midwife came out. "What has happened?" he asked almost sure of the answer. "My lord this is Gabriel." said his wife walking in her blood soaked birthing gown towards him. "Oh my dear." he said rushing to her with Michael still in his arms. She was holding Gabriel as they embraced.

A tear ran his face pale and splashed onto Gabriel's brow awaking the infant. They both turned to see the emperor's men had gathered in a circle around them. One of the soldiers handed the general something. "What is this?" the general asked. He asked again. None of them answered. He opened it and a proclamation was inside and declaratively it read

_I have my loyalest friend to be a traitor._

_Valerious is a villainous cad and a liar in which_

_I have declared war on his country._

_Join me in battle General Marius Corvinus or suffer the consequence of death. _

He looked down at his sons then to his wife. "I must leave." he said. "No my love you cannot. You will lose your life and in this war against your friend there can only be doom for all." said Philomena. "Have my men ready to leave in an hour." he kissed Philomena on the head and wished her good-bye.


	2. Prologue Two: Child of Wars & Devils

Prologue 2- Child of War

Prologue 2- Child of Wars & Devils

_**Wallachia**__**, 1422**_

The Valerious manor was filled with people; all of them awaiting the birth of their leader Vladislaus Valerious. The heir to the Gypsy throne and rightful owner of Romania Vladislaus was to be. Corina, the oldest daughter to Valerious the Elder, heard her mother's screams echoing throughout the hall but while the while she held her mother's hand, her father came rushing through the doors. The mother's cries of painful labor had ceased to noise these soon unhallowed halls.

The midwife came out bearing a blue-clad bundle in her arms. She handed the child to his father. "She's dead!" Corina yelped in utter agony. Her tears splashed upon her lashes falling to her cheeks. "My mother is dead!!" she cried. It is a suppositious belief my dear friends among Gypsy Royals of Romania that when the first born son of the gypsy king kills his own mother in child-birth he shall be cursed made into the darkest levels of hellfire. Corina spat this exact blasphemy at her new brother and ran out of the hall into the tower.

Vladislaus looked so innocent, so pure. It was hard for Valerious to believe it even then what corrupt deeds this child would create and the pact he would have in the afterlife for the next nine generations of his family; for Vladislaus himself to have an unlife.

_A/N: That little fact isn't true of child-birth yep it's not this just a fanfiction, and for those who like this story plz leave a review or two okay. I thrive for them and plz no flames. I mean it 'If you cannot say something nice don't say anything' Plus I'd like it if you could (in your review) give me good constructive criticism instead of a flame. Thx. ___

_-- Trins --_


	3. Chapter 1: Nominated For Love

Prologue 2- Child of War

Chapter One- Nominated for Love

Along the while of war and battles between Rome and Rumania waged a casualty most dear to the starter men of this war; Philomena Corvinus. She died in the year after the war had begun and spread it's virus on her husband. So much was lost on both fronts. In her last expiring breath she asked that Gabriel and Michael were hidden in opposite worlds. Her eyes iced and falling with death and tears. That would be the only thing they would remember of their mother. Michael was sent to Britain and brought up by the lovely Baron and Baroness Norington. While the while and on the other son, Gabriel was sent to Rumania and lived among the rough streets Transylvania brought by a peddler and his wife the Van Helsings. Their two completely different lives -but utterly the same in the end- were to collide.

Fifteen years at war tired the Romans and they left for home planning to conquer the world of the West and The Rumanians were sick with their war-torn people so they commanded a peace treaty and a solemn truce that they would never fight again with each other on the battlefield. General Corvinus had come home to which he was canonized from the Roman Catholic Church for all he had done for Rome herself. Yet his life was soon ended by the plague of heartache and illness from which there is no return. He lived as a hero but died a saint.

_...Meanwhile in Rumania..._

Gabriel grew up to be selfless and helpful to all people and he found a place where he could belong. His love for Victoire, a voluptuous fiery redhead was unmatched and he wrote a poem about her that he recited over and over again until he reached the school.

As he sat in his seat awaiting the turn of the teacher's head. He threw the poem in the form of a origami rose. "Mr. Van Helsing is there something you wish to share with class or do you prefer to throw it at Miss Priest's head?" He asked while having his head still turned to the chalk board. Gabriel shook his said, "No sir." He went beet red. "Miss Priest may I have the paper?" "Yes, sir." She said handing him the poem Gabriel had written for her eyes only. Mr. Newman began to unravel the rose shaped paper and read it aloud as he(Gabriel) slumped into his desk turning even more red.

"**Mound Lament of Victoire Priest**_**." **___He read the title. _Oh please let this end now Lord _he prayed.

"I believe you should read this Mr. Van Helsing. For it is your poem to Miss Priest." Some of the other boys snickered as he stood. Mr. Newman handed Gabriel the note. He shook his head and whispered "I needn't use the paper for it is in my heart that memorized it sir." "Carry on." Mr. Newman hushed back heading towards his stool. Gabriel took a deep breath and looked at Victoire directly and began his poem. "

"**By Gabriel Van Helsing (Hopefully Yours)**

**A ****Mound Lament of Victoire Priest**__

_**The too pallid moon put down a diadem on your russet hair**_

_**The too russet moon with glory splash**_

_**Your petticoat full of holes **_

_**The too pale moon fondle the opal**_

_**Your eyes being blasé**_

_**Princess of the street**_

_**Let be the welcome**_

_**In my hurt heart**_

_**The stairways up to the mound**_

_**Can make the wretched sigh**_

_**Baby mandigotte**_

_**I smell your cuff which searches my hand**_

_**I smell your chest and your fine size I forget my grief **_

_**I smell on **_

_**While windmill wings of the Mill**_

_**Shelter you and I..." **_

As he finished the thing he longed for the most was yet to come he was kissed by Victoire and she whispered to his ear as quivered with joy. "Merci Gabriel…"


	4. Chapter 2: Love is Blind

Chapter Two- **Love is blind**

Michael dipped his quill into the dark ink he soon wrote his soul to her.

_**My **__**world is embraced by the beauty of your twilight  
A princess of empty streets, an outcast of day  
Bared smiles gleaming in the adamant moonlight**_

I'm desperately fighting my family, princess  
Thy immortal kiss and caressing embrace  
And yet, in the end, I'm loving to thee

Thou the innocent lamb which carries my sins  
Thou gives my life reason though I'm falling from grace  
As my angel of love is setting me free

_Please come away with me Elisabeth I care not of what my family says__ but what my heart says. I love you more than life itself. _

_Forever yours,_

_**Michael**_

He sealed it with his family ring and wax and slid it under the door of the servant's quarters. Yes Michael was in love with a servant girl and he begged his parents to let him love her and have them love her as well. They simply scoffed at his love for Elisabeth.

He knew that the only way was to leave with his dear love and hopefully in due time she would accept a proposal of marriage.

"I love thee and let me fly like the dove ever so high my dear Michael." Elisabeth whispered still not coming out of her quarters. Michael smiled sighing he whispered as well.

"Oh my sweet dove flies away with me. Thou art a vision my bright angel dove. Who tells me sweet tender nestlings of in thy heart spread thy wings and we shall be rid of this cage."

She opened the door and clung to him.

"We must move quickly, my love for my mother and father shall return at a quarter till mid afternoon."

"Where are we to go?" Elisabeth asked.

"Where ever my angel dove desires." He said plainly.

"I have always wanted to venture east to Romania; the place of my birthright." Elisabeth laughed as she was tickled by an invisible force of fun and adventure.

"Of course my love it is done." His sly grin etching across his face picturing all that was good in his life at that moment and soon it would all slip away from him in the blink of a vampiric eye.


	5. Chapter 3: A Destined Meeting

Chapter Three- A Destined Meeting

In the months that passed within Elisabeth and Michael's traveling hearts their love grew. They walked into a small town outside of Transylvania. It was day of astonishing revelations and noble a day to be held for the Corvinus brothers would be _finally_ reunited.

"Gabriel could you get me the pruning shears and the perfume."

"Yes father." Gabriel on this day he was to peddle with his father.

"Oh Gabriel… could you give you're mother a kiss before you're departure." She asked.

"Of course Mother." He kissed his mother's cheeks as she clung to him not wanting to let him go.

"Give Victoire this." She said pocketing a white rose into Gabriel's duster. "God be with you my son." They smiled at each other as he mounted his horse and left with his father. Unaware he was on the road that would lead him to his brother.

Elisabeth's laughter filled the streets. As they strode into the market so did Gabriel and Father. Michael smiled at his lovely Elisabeth.

"Father I'll be back with Victoire." Gabriel ran to his love. Michael saw a peddler and he had some fine flowers. He would give a white rose to Elisabeth. He walked up to the peddler and the man asked him a strange question.

"Where's is Victoire? I thought you said you were going to get her…"

"Excuse me you must have me confused with someone else. I'd like to purchase a white rose."

"Gabriel what are you talking about, get Victoire and where is the rose your mother gave you?"

"My name isn't Gabriel. It is Lord Michael Norington. I ask you again sir I'd like to purchase your white rose."

The peddler's old eyes squinted at first but then widened when he the heard the name.

"Oh my God…." The dear peddler fell unconscious with shock. Gabriel laughing with Victoire heard a yell for help. "A man has fainted." The voice yelled again.

"Oh God it's my father. Victoire hurry." He said clasping her hand in his hand.

Elisabeth saw the peddler faint. She ran towards her love and the peddler.

"Excuse me please. Excuse me!!" Gabriel pushed into Michael.

"What happened here?" said Valerious the Elder as his son came out of the shadows of the carriage.


End file.
